Pretty Cure Friend Connection
Pretty Cure Friend Connection is a show started by Cure Believe, featuring a few of the users here as girls who become Pretty Cure. Plot When a mysterious darkness with unidentified intents threatens the peaceful beach town of Port Kyogo, 13 girls with personalities and intrests from different ends of the Earth must work together to save their city, a strange captive ally, and awaken worlds stuck in a slumber. http://fandomofprettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Pretty_Cure_Friend_Connection_Episodes Episode List Characters Cures Yoruno Misao Misao is a 13 year old who is smart and friendly, but will start out shy to people she meets. She doesn't always know the right words to say and sometimes stutters with her words. Her alter ego is Cure Night, and secretly, she revealed to the others she is the reincarnation of Cure Moonlight Mirage. Her theme color is silver. (based on Cure Believe) Aizawa Misaki Misaki is an 11 year old girl who is said to be loud, rude, mean and hates boys to an extent, but she is actually very friendly and and peppy, but shy around people who she's meeting for the first time. She has a habit of saying "Yo sup" to everyone every time she sees someone that she knows. She is a huge anime fan and sometimes the things she says relates to various animes she watched. Her alter ego is Cure Rose Star. (based on Curenatsuki) Nijisumi Megumi Megumi is an 11 year old who is quite smart, and loves to eat. She is a bit shy around people she doesn't know yet. She loves to draw, paint, watch anime and play games, but hates colouring with crayons. A bit lazy, but when bribed with food, she will do anything asked. Her alter ego is Cure Art. (based on Curewolfy11) Akiyama Setsuko Setsuko is 13 years old girl who loves reading and writing books and wants to become a writer. She isn't sure how to talk with her classmates and think she is very different that they are. She isn't very good at sports but there is one sport she likes very much (badminton). At home she is very different than at school - she is talking very much and at school she is usually quiet. She can play the piano. She can get angry quickly, but she is trying to control that at school so this usually happens at home. Her alter ego is Cure Mystery. (based on CureHotaru) Shibuki Hoshiko Hoshiko is a 15 year old independent, cheerful yet cool-headed girl who likes drawing, singing, eating and baking sweets, writing, reading and roller-scating. She is often described as a rude, too stubborn, easily getting angry person, even if actually she is very understanding, loyal, friendly and always ready to help. Her alter ego is Cure Splash, the Cure of Alternative Intelligence and her theme color is magenta. (based on Cure Lucky) Nishimura Mizuki Mizuki is 13 years old girl, who is a bit shy an isn't sure how to talk with people but when she become friend with someone she isn't so shy anymore and is good friend. She loves reading, cooking, playing piano, using computer, playing badminton and writing stories. Her alter ego is Cure Sky. (based on MoonlightTruth) Kato Etsuko Etsuko is 13 years old energetic girl. She loves swimming, playing badminton, using computer, reaing books and watching movies and anime. She can play piano and a bit of guitar. Her alter ego is Cure Star. (based on AliceSword) Hiyakaya Yuuga Yuuga is 12 year old girl, who had a lonely life, and whose parents died in an accident. After the accident, she lived with her grandmother. However, after found by evil, she was brought to despair by the villains, and was made to serve the with evil, much to leaving her grandmother search for her. However, after knowing it was all a lie by Mizu, a fairy, she got against evil. After finding out she was also a Cure, she paired up with all the Cures, she became better. She can play piano, she can read books, and studies a lot, because of not having a home, she lives in her school she attends, as she has a roommate. Her alter ego is Cure Crystal, and Kuro Yuuga, while on her evil appearance. (based on Cure Coco) Hogaraka Paige Paige is a shy and cheerful 14 year old girl. She is a very sporty girl, soccer being her favorite sport, and can be a bit anti-social when reading. She is a bit of a klutz but is smart sometimes. She is a very good singer and can often worries a lot and hates evil people. She dreams of being a super hero so much and saving the world with her bare hands. Her favorite subject is Japanese. Her alter ego is Cure Shadow and her theme color is lilac. (based on CureKanade) Kodenha Abby Abby is an 15 year old girl, who can be very strange if you meet her for first time. But Abby is a real kind girl, who often talks to herself. Abby has the Habit to says to everybody "Hello", although they already have met before. She likes playing Video games. She is also good at Schools but bad at sports. Her alter ego is Cure Legend. (based on FairySina) Yukan Yuuki Yuuki is a 14 year old girl who is a daughter of a paleontologist. She is average in studying and average in sports. Yuuki has no mascot, but she has a life-sized robot magenta dinosaur called Archaeopatra, the Archaeopteryx ZyuDenRyu. With Archaeopatra, she transforms into Cure Dino, the Cure of Bravery and Dinosaurs. (based on Starmix03) Kawano Natsumi Kawano Natsumi is the daughter of her science class's teacher. Despite that, her science grades aren't....To put it nicely....Not the best. Natsumi's strength is singing, and she is in the music club. Natsumi is also dealing with the loss of her older brother, who died when the train home from school crashed one day, in which Natsumi survived and her brother Noboru did not. Natsumi has no mascot, but her pet cat, Utai, was chosen to be her mascot. With the powers given to Utai, Natsumi transforms into Cure Requiem, the Cure of songs and stories. (based on Techieberry38) Suzume Haruka Haruka is 14 years old and is super energetic. She loves singing and writing, but she has trouble focusing on just one idea at a time. Haruka has a habit of spacing out and daydreaming about impossible things happening. She loves to wear mismatched knee socks. Her alter ego is Cure Arcana, and she wields the powers of magic. She transforms, attacks, and creates power-ups with her tarot cards. She does't appear until later in the series.(based on Miyazaki11) Mascots Villains Items Locations Port Kyogo Apartment Square: Apartment Square is an apartment complex and the homes of most of the Cures in the series. The girls' home apartments are dotted all over the complex and are not neighbours with each other. The complex also has a resident-only park area with a playground, a private swimming pool and mini-bus transit services to nearby shops and facilities. Zakuro Secondary School: '''Also known by the acronym ZSS, Zakuro is a school for grades 7-12. It is a mid-ranking school that focuses mainly on arts and sciences. Most of the Cures go to this school. '''Kaede Primary School: '''Sometimes referred to as KPS, Kaede is a school for grades K-6 neighbouring Zakuro Secondary School. Some of the younger Cures go to this school. Many graduates go to Zakuro and many Zakuro students have younger siblings in Kaede. '''Forest Island: '''Not officially named by Port Kyogo authority, the Forest Island is a mysteriously unnoticed island a little bit off the coast of Port Kyogo. It is a common hang-out area for Haruka, and the meeting place for the Cures as a group. It is not a large island; the Forest Island is around the size of two of Zakuro Secondary School's floors connected, including classrooms. Worlds '''Under construction... Trivia *The title might have come from the Wii Party mode Friend Connection. Category:Fan Series Category:User: Cure Believe Category:User: Cure Lucky Category:User: curewolfy11 Category:User:Curenatsuki Category:User: CureHotaru Category:User: MoonlightTruth Category:User: AliceSword Category:Pretty Cure Friend Connection Category:User: Cure Coco Category:User: CureKanade Category:User: FairySina Category:User: Starmix03 Category:User: Techieberry38 Category:User: Miyazaki11